


I can't find the ship im looking for

by 2Brooke_the_writing_introvert2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Brooke_the_writing_introvert2/pseuds/2Brooke_the_writing_introvert2
Summary: Couldn't find the ship i wanted, taking matter into my own hands
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Sybill Trelawney
Kudos: 1





	I can't find the ship im looking for

Can't find any Minerva x Trelawney works, im doing this so i can click on the tag, im not sorry and thi will stay in my work history in case of future dilemas like this one. Buh-bye


End file.
